Research Education Core Abstract The overall long-term objective of the Research and Education Core of our Chicago U54 CPACHE is to increase the numbers and the success of research scientists from diverse and underrepresented backgrounds focused on cancer research to reduce disparities among populations that bear the brunt of cancer burden. This core will accomplish these goals through enhancement of the academic, research and professional competence of underrepresented students and faculty and those students and faculty that serve and work with these populations. The specific measurable objectives of this core include: 1) to build more formalized cancer research opportunities for students at NEIU and UIC that will particularly focus on populations that face cancer disparities in Chicago; 2) to enhance career development and mentorship of students and early stage investigators (ESI) that choose to enter into cancer research and related careers; 3) to create and bolster innovative methods of supporting and exposing students to the health field/ science research pipeline that are especially interested in health related careers and research. To achieve these objectives, we will capture students at various stages from high school up through professional school with different approaches. We will leverage an innovative Massive Open Online Course (MOOC) that our partnership built through resources from Northwestern University that introduces the concept of a heath care related career to those who may have never considered a health care career. Second, we will bolster existing programs across our Partnership that aim to give undergraduate students immersion experiences in cancer research laboratories at NU RHLCCC and UIC and offer coursework in cancer health disparities. Third, we will bolster our career development and mentorship training program for junior faculty and early stage investigators and mentors across the three institutions. A reciprocal research and education exchange across these three diverse yet synergistic institutions will create an important cross-institutional space that fosters a nurturing platform to achieve this core's and the overall U54's goals to increase the pipeline of diverse talent in the cancer disparities research workforce. This fortified network of students and faculty across the career pipeline will help develop a strong group of scientists poised to address cancer equity issues. The MOOC will also prepare and expose students to the changing landscape of the global classroom. This core will also support the career development and career enhancement plans of Partnership students, trainees and investigators, which creates the co-reciprocity of career training and mentorship across the 3 institutions so that all students, trainees and faculty can benefit from each of the partner institution's strengths. These interactions across the Partnership will help integrate all levels of students, trainees, and investigators to improve recruitment, support, and retention. Ultimately building and fortifying this pipeline is a critical step toward eliminating cancer disparities in Chicago.